vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134819-eu-unplayable
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Then why make big even from launch of the game? Why those beta testing and big coundown? And all this talk about how great it will be? Fact remains they made big promises, made big hype and in the end failed to deliver. Ofc i'm angry, why wouldn't i? It's normal reaction of any person who can think for themselves even a bit and isn't mindless drone. If something is done wrong then it's done wrong. You don't eat sh.it and say it's chocolate right? It's exacly same thing. Edited October 1, 2015 by Tanad | |} ---- "Few days" have already come and gone and the game is no more playable than it was at day 1. So you expect players to wait for weeks now? The hype for an MMO lasts only so long and it definitely isn't measured in weeks. Sure you can be patient as an individual but you might end up being patient in an abandoned game... again. | |} ---- ---- It isn't launch week, the game launched over a year ago. It's not like the servers have just been set up and the game has only just been made. They had to realise that going F2P would attract lots of people. They simply weren't prepared. And to be honest, I played this game back in beta, it has the same problems now, as it did back then. | |} ---- Actually mate it is launch week. There was beta prior to launch week as well. Not public test but closed beta This isn't just some patch and allowed more players to get in. This is a real legit launch (relaunch). And to be honest i played this game back in FIRST beta as well. It doesn't have the same problems now as it did back then. It's whole new game now and it's 3 times as better. | |} ---- That made me lol so hard. Now we're into launch _week_. In 3 days it's "guys, it's launch month, dont you have patience?" | |} ---- How are they supposed to try a several thousand player activities if not by launching the game to everybody, they have to test their serv at some point | |} ---- For me the game is pretty much the same. It's not like they changed everything. They tweaked it a bit. Fact is, they should've been more prepared for this relaunch! | |} ---- we are already in a new month in case you didnt notice. launch month will always be september 2015. and since it is the 3rd day of f2p it would be in 4 days (given your weird logic) | |} ---- gonna have to agree here. Beta player bere, loved the game, bought it, and I honestly never had an issue, but everyone else complained about bugs and such and quit, so I Was all alone and quit as well. Here I am a year later and im hearing the exact samething. I REALLY like WS and i plan on putting some serious time into it, regardless of the issues now, but if the population is just a burst and doesnt sustain (with these issues, its possible) then im afraid theyve lost even me, someone whos been stalking the boards since launch | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually, "mate", it isn't. They can call it a "re-launch", you can call it that too. The fact is, the game is pretty much the same as it was back then. The servers are still bad and lag is still a huge problem, just like back in beta. There are some improvements and when I could actually play it, it was fun, but given the huge amount of time they've had to prepare for this, and given that the game has always been running, they are woefully under equipped for this. This patch has been on PTR, so there is no excuse, they could have stress tested the servers like they did back in the original beta, but they still don't seem to be able to cope. So it's "3 times as better"? Not 2 times, not 4, but 3? You can quantify it however you like, but that is purely subjective, the lag and the server issues are not, they are global. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Very easy. Have you ever heard of stress test? They made it for skyforge launch. The opened servers for 3 days for every player and even send invitations to players. They wanted to have as many player as possible to test servers before the official launch, they were very vocal about that stress test and very clear what is it's purpose: to make servers crash. Btw it didn't happen. And guess what, it wasn't called "game launch". It was called stress test. If carmine done it this way no one would say anything, cause everybody would be expecting that, but when you make big launch event and invite players, then players expect that everything is tip top and they are invited to play not to lag. Edited October 1, 2015 by Tanad | |} ---- Are you kidding me? its not launch week its RELAUCH. if you don't get the difference your opinion is not valid! Its a rElauch so they should have been prepared | |} ---- Well at least it's deserved hate. It's not just groundless imaginary one. LAGG is real. | |} ---- It's totally groundless. CAUSE OMFG IT'S A F'IN MMO ALL MMOS HAVE LAG LOOK AT WOD oLOLZZZZ!!!!! | |} ---- Of course he do, when all these new players will go back to their "home" MMOs - then leftovers will be able to play on stable servers... Another big "success" of WildStar team. | |} ---- It has already happened 1,5 years ago in same game, for 2-3 months after first launch... Maybe with the same forum warriors. :lol: | |} ----